Quién te vio, Quién te ve
by foldingcranes
Summary: Argentina es quién da el primer paso. Argentina, Brasil. Latin Hetalia.


**Disclaimer:** Martín (Argentina) y Luciano (Brasil) pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Fue Martín quién lanzó la primera piedra.

Allí, a orillas del borde, con su sonrisa de niño malcriado y una actitud narcisista que apenas empezaba a desarrollarse, descargó las frustraciones que lo embargaban al no poder atraer la atención del niño que vivía al otro lado del borde. Martín siempre había sido merecedor de lo mejor: fue su mismo padre quién lo cargó en sus brazos y le dijo que había nacido para ser el recipiente de grandes cosas, que lo ungió en esperanzas y grandes expectativas para el futuro, que le dio un nombre al principio _rimbombante._

(Un nombre que luego Martín honraría. Un nombre que defendería a sangre en contra del mismo hombre que lo nombró.)

Luciano, para Martín, era más que una espalda pequeña a la distancia, más que otro extraño parado al otro lado, en parajes nuevos y desconocidos. Luciano representaba algo que Martín nunca ha podido tolerar:

Indiferencia.

La sensación de saber que existía alguien que no lo había contemplado antes ni una sola vez sacaba a Martín de sus casillas, enervaba el corto límite de su infantil paciencia. Recuerda haber sido amable primero, tiene leves recuerdos de haberle obsequiado sonrisas desinteresadas, de haberlo rondado para obtener un saludo. De haber tanteado el terreno para invitarlo a jugar.

Nunca tuvo éxito, Luciano no se detenía por él. Su espalda, siempre tan lejana, representaba en Martín la constante ansia de ser visto y reconocido. Una incesante necesidad de adoración de parte de sus pares, o de quién consideraba inferiores. Cada muestra de indiferencia se sentía cómo un rechazo profundo, encendiendo en Martín una caldera de rabia que se encendía desde su estómago, haciéndole cerrar los puños con fuerza hasta clavar las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, rechinando los dientes para retener algún sonido.

(No le daría a nadie la satisfacción de verlo haciendo una rabieta. Porque Martín se sentía enorme y tan en la cima, desde tan pequeño. Porque le habían jurado y re jurado que crecería para ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pobres de sus hermanos. Nunca serían tan afortunados como él. Nunca nadie sería tan grande como él.

El mundo parecía simple, visto de esa manera, camuflado bajo los reyes del sol y el brillo de la plata.)

Con el impulso del rechazo, Martín cogió la primera piedra en su puño, lanzándola con rabia.  
>Se estrelló directamente en la nuca de Luciano, provocando que por primera vez se girase para ver al niño que vivía del otro lado.<p>

Sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa digna de un depredador.

(Y Martín, no por primera vez, sintió la satisfacción de forzar la mirada de otro hacia su persona.)

Martín lanzó la primera piedra.

No fue el mejor de los comienzos.

Pero ninguno de los dos sería la más sencilla de las personas.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Las ventanas se cierran con prisa por todos los balcones afrancesados de la elegante Buenos Aires. La gente se hace a un lado en las aceras, se queda de pie inmóvil. Algunos se asoman tras una cortina de raso, otros apenas ponen un pie sobre el pórtico.

Pero el sentimiento es el mismo, la mirada que comparten es la misma. Vergüenza.

Es la vergüenza más profunda que jamás han sentido. La humillación le corroe a Martín los huesos, le hierve la sangre de rabia e impotencia. La vergüenza le hace querer cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir, cavar un túnel bajo tierra y enterrarse vivo hasta que el sentimiento deje de provocarle náuseas y comezón. Es la clase de sensación que le hace trata de rasgarse la piel con las uñas rascando una y otra vez sobre sus brazos, enrojeciéndose la tez.

Tanto para nada.

Tanto para caer desde tan alto.

Tanto para tener al ejercito de Luciano desfilando por las calles de su ciudad más bella, las botas de cientos de soldados pisoteando su orgullo malherido. El clamor de la marcha le zumba en los oídos, el polvo que levanta la multitud le cierra el pecho y lo sofoca, los colores de la bandera enemiga le arden en los ojos; los colores le arden en la rabia.

(Argentina, pudiste haber clavado una bandera en la cima más alta y haberle jurado gloria al silbido del silencio, al llanto de los débiles. Pudiste haberte llenado de esplendor, brillar aún más de lo que ya brillas.

Pero tu ambición te aplastó y no son tus botas las que marchan.)

La gente observa en silencio, al igual que Martín. Sus ojos aún hostiles, tratando de esconder la vergüenza, manteniendo el mentón en alto, la mirada fija en los invasores. La espalda sigue erguida, sin jorobarse por el peso de la derrota.

Así espera Martín, derecho y firme. Luciano sólo avanza hacia él en el más extraño de los silencios, en la más distinta de las alegrias. Dirige a sus hombres como un niño formando una alineación con soldados de plomo, con la seguridad de quién realiza la más simple de las tareas. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla cuando sostiene la mirada de Martín, realizando su mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír, para mantener una expresión seria y apropiada para el momento.

(Por dentro, los nervios le hacen temblar las manos. Y no está muy seguro de cuánto quiere que dure toda esa parafernalia.

La victoria le sabe dulce, pero le agota.)

Pone un pie dentro del palacio de Martín. Toma una bocanada de aire.

Tras sus espaldas, la puerta se cierra con un chirrido vacío.

3.

Luciano apenas tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta cuando sintió la puerta de su despacho azotándose con violencia y los pasos escandalosos de Martín, que se avecinó hacia él con el ímpetu de un toro furioso en pleno rodeo. Abrió la boca para reclamarle lo salvaje que había sido su entrada, pero no alcanzó a emitir sonido alguno cuando Martín lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo arrinconó contra la pared, haciendo que la espalda de Luciano se estrellase bruscamente contra el muro. Luciano parpadeó, aún descolocado, y rapidamente comenzó a sentir calor producto de la rabia que sentía subir por su pecho. Colocó una mano sobre uno de los puños de Martín y lo apartó a la fuerza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su nariz estaba a centímetros de la de él, permitiéndole sentir su aliendo cálido, el váho de su respiración agitada por la ira y la adrenalina.

—Teníamos un trato, hijo de puta —Martín escupió las palabras con rabia, acercando su rostro aún más al de Luciano—. Teníamos un puto trato y vos fuiste incapaz de respetarlo. Se supone que había una ganancia _específica_ directamente para _mí_. Y no te hagás el loco, eh, porque habíamos decidido negociar esta mierda juntos.

Luciano rechinó los dientes, fastidiado, tratando de apartar el otro puño de Martín para al menos plantarle un empujón y logra tenerlo menos cerca. Martín volvió a agarrarlo del cuello, azotándolo contra el muro una segunda vez. La rabia no los dejaba ver con claridad a ninguno de los dos.

Se formó un silencio tenso en lo que Martín esperaba una respuesta y en cuestión de segundos, Luciano usó esa pausa para estrellar su puño contra el rostro de Martín, librándose por fin de su agarre.

(Sólo necesitaba _respirar_.)

Luciano sacudió su puño, ignorando la mirada molesta de Martín y haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el golpe que habría de llegarle por respuesta.

—No te mereces nada —resopló, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento—. Teníamos un trato, pero lo mandaste a la mierda desde el momento en que yo acabé haciendo todo el trabajo. Me tuve que ensuciar las manos mientras tú hacías dinero y vale, los dos nos beneficiamos de esto, pero fuiste tú él que se aprovechó y acabó durmiéndose en los laureles.

Martín lo escuchó inquieto, con el rostro rojo y la respiración aún acelerada. Se paseó como león enjaulado por el despacho, hasta ya no poder más con la impaciencia. En un movimiento brusco y repentino, volteó con ambas manos el único escritorio de la habitación, sus contenidos quedando desparramados en el suelo.

—Vete al carajo, boludo de mierda —alzó la voz, visiblemente alterado—. Trabajé tan duro como vos por esto y me merezco el resultado.

Luciano calló por un momento, desviando la mirada. Respiró profundo.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que sigas creciendo de esa manera —comenzó Luciano, sus palabras tan firmes como su mirada—... es porque eres un idiota que se pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Martín hizo una mueca cínica. Luciano se acercó a la puerta y la sostuvo abierta para él, invitándolo a abandonar el despacho.

—No eres de fiar, Martín —sentenció, su mano reposando ligeramente en el cinto de su espada, aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta para Martín.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la habitación, envolviéndolos como si fuese una tela, haciendo temblar sus músculos con ansiedad. Alertándolos.

(Ninguno iba a flaquear, aunque la tensión estuviese asfixiándolos.)

—Esto no se va a quedar así —escupió Martín, saliendo a paso rápido de la habitación. Luciano, con una suerte de preocupación comenzando a invadirle, no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que vio su espalda desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sólo allí atinó a azotar su puño contra la superficie dura de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

La riqueza de los sonidos, los vivos colores. El trajín común de la calle, los vestidos llamativos de las señoritas, el vestir acaudalado de los caballeros, las risas de los niños. Los escritores bohemios postrados voluntariamente ante máquinas de escribir desde los balcones de sus ventanas. El vapor de las calles transitadas, los acordes de la música en cada esquina. Las lenguas entremezcladas de los nuevos habitantes.

Buenos Aires jamás se había visto tan bello, jamás había gozado de tanta vida. Está llena de color y diversidad, de _riqueza_ y color. Luciano observa el paisaje urbano de la ciudad con una tenue pizca de envidia, frotando las palmas de sus manos con algo de ansiedad.

Hace calor dentro del despacho de Martín. Y allí, sentado frente a su escritorio, el anfitrión esboza una sonrisa de tiburón, todos sus dientes blancos expuestos ante la luz clara de la habitación.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, eh? —pregunta Martín, la clara altanería de su voz siendo obvia—. Está preciosa, todos lo comentan. La llaman_París de Sudamérica_, ¿qué pensás? Le viene como anillo al dedo.

Ríe con voz ronca, contento. Alza los pies sobre el escritorio, uno encima del otro, y contempla la ventana desde lejos. Lo envuelve un familiar aire de autosatisfacción.

—Soy grande, ¿viste? —la sonrisa de Martín se ensancha más—. Vos me dijiste que no me lo merecía, pero soy grande. Aquí lo tengo;_todo_. Ninguno de ustedes puede jactarse de estar a mi nivel.

Martín entorna los ojos, haciendo una mueca burlona. Se ríe de su propio comentario, y el sonido de esa risa tan rica, tan ambiciosa, envía temblores a la espalda de Luciano.

—Ni vos, que no sabes ni para dónde vas; ni Uruguay, que cree que imitándome va a conseguir algo; ni Chile, que es muerto de hambre —continúa su monólogo, deteniéndose un momento para mirar el escudo en la otra pared. Sonríe de manera algo más dulce—. Lo tengo _todo_.

Luciano bufa exasperado, apartando la vista de la ventana e inclina levemente la mirada, como si hubiese algo de particular interés en sus zapatos. Quisiera para él algo del color que Martín tiene en sus calles, algo de los aparatos modernos, algo de ese mundo vaporoso. Quisiera para él, algo de esa grandeza. Algo de todo ese éxito que ha puesto a Martín en boca de todos aquellos cuyo reconocimiento Luciano tanto anhela.  
>Luciano ha trabajado duro también. Merece ser visto.<p>

—¿Terminaste de hablar? —sonríe con algo de sorna, mirando a Martín con fingida condescendencia—. Vine a hacer negocios, no a escuchar tu fea voz.

La sonrisa de Martín se ensancha aún más.

Sabe que al menos en esa ocasión, la victoria es suya. La gloria es _suya_.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Desde el momento en que Luciano puso un pie dentro del departamento de Martín, no pudo evitar sentirse más confundido que nunca. Hizo memoria en silencio, cavilando para sí mismo mientras Martín preparaba café para los dos. No recordaba haber sido invitado allí nunca, todas las reuniones que habían tenido a lo largo de la historia siempre fueron en sus respectivos despachos o en sedes similares.

Pero tenía una idea vaga de lo que hacía allí sentado, bebiendo café caliente en la cocina de su vecino más temperamental.

—No sabía a quién más pedirle —Martín escogió las palabras con cuidado, sentándose despacio frente a él, abrazando su propia taza con las palmas de sus manos—. Pensé en pedirle a alguno de mis primos, pero no sonaba como una buena idea. Ya no sé muy bien cómo se supone que deba confiar en _alguien_ para este tipo de cosas.

Martín calló por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia. Desvió la mirada, el entrecejo fruncido denotando el cansancio en su rostro, la mirada en sus ojos se notaba perdida en algún lugar lejos de aquella cocina.

—Y una mierda —suspiró—. Mirá, hacé esto por mí y te quedo debiendo una, ¿vale?

Luciano sonrió, sin culpas por sentirse levemente divertido. Disimuló su gesto llevándose la taza a sus labios, respirando el familiar aroma del café y cerrando los ojos por un momento.

(Nunca se imagino que podrían compartir un ambiente sin sentirse a punto de explotar.)

—Sí puedo, puedo representarte para lo del arbitraje —esbozó una sonrisa suave, asegurándose de no actuar de manera compasiva con Martín—. No creo que sea tanto trabajo, por eso acepto. Pero no me culpes si se me hace tarde, ¿eh?

Martín sonrió, un poco. La comisura de sus labios tembló, sus dedos tamborileando ansiosos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Con cuidado, Luciano acercó su mano hasta la de él, los dedos de ambos rozándose.

—Haces bien —murmuró Luciano, cubriendo el dedo índice de Martín con el suyo propio—. Puedes contar conmigo, aunque seas un pesado.

—Lo sé —sin mirarlo, Martín tragó saliva. La expresión de su rostro se tornó seria.

—Por eso te llamé a vos.

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Martín arrinconó a Luciano contra la pared, en el estrecho espacio entre la máquina expendedora de snacks y la de gaseosas. Luciano soltó una risa ronca, cuyo sonido ahogó al pegar sus labios en la piel del cuello de Martín, besando su manzana de adán con suavidad y succionando hasta dejar manchas de un tono levemente rosado. Martín rezongó fastidiado, cobrando venganza al colar su mano dentro del pantalón de Luciano, presionando su palma contra la piel sensible de esa zona, acariciándolo con suavidad. Luciano suspiró, la sonrisa en su rostro imborrable aún, sus manos ahora fijas en la cadera de Martín, jugando con el borde de sus pantalones. Deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón de Martín, imitando el mismo gesto, acariciándole la entrepierna en movimientos circulares.

—Creí que querías ponerle atención a la presentación de hoy —murmuró divertido, buscando los labios de Martín para envolverlo en un beso lento.

—Creí haberte dicho que te callases la boca —respondió Martín, gruñendo al sentir los dientes de Luciano sobre su quijada—. Apuráte, que no tengo todo el día.

Luciano le desabotonó el pantalón en apenas unos segundos y asomó la cabeza fuera de su escondite. El pasillo se encontraba completamente despejado y todos los demás estaban metidos en una reunión que parecía no acabar _nunca_.

—Date vuelta —ordenó, ganándose un gesto incrédulo de Martín en respuesta—. ¿Qué?

—No me digás qué hacer —refunfuñó Martín, dándose la vuelta de todos modos. Apoyó las manos en la pared, tragando saliva con ansiedad. Sintió que la cara le ardía de calor y su respiración se aceleró aún más cuando Luciano, a espaldas de él, estiró una mano y cogió su miembro, bombeándolo despacio. Martín dejó escapar un gemido, su espalda estremeciéndose. Luciano apoyó la frente en la base del cuello de Martín, rozó la piel de esa zona suavemente con sus labios, sin dejar de mover su mano sobre la erección de Martín.

—Si tanto te molesta —canturreó Luciano, sus labios ahora atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja de Martín—. Volvamos a la reunión y ya.

Martín soltó un respingo, gimiendo despacio y descansando todo su peso contra la pared. Presionó los dientes, sus labios formando una línea delgada y pálida. Apoyó la frente contra la pared, sintiendo el frío del concreto contrastar con la sensación cálida de su piel, su respiración aún entrecortada, su cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Si se te ocurre siquiera volver a esa mierda, no me vas a ver la cara en meses —refunfuñó, en un tono de voz que no sonó para nada amenazador. Luciano dejó escapar una carcajada en respuesta, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones mientras se acomodaba tras Martín.

—Tranquilo —lo besó en la nuca—. No me voy a mover de acá.

Con la frente aún apoyada en la pared y a sabiendas de que no sería visto, Martín sonrió de oreja a oreja.

(Estaba plenamente consciente de ese hecho.) 

* * *

><p>1. Inicios coloniales.<br>2. Parada militar brasileña en Buenos Aires luego de la Gran Guerra.  
>3. Conflicto por la Región del Chaco post-guerra de la Triple Alianza.<br>4. La época de esplendor de Argentina a finales del siglo XIX.  
>5. Arbitraje post-guerra de Las Malvinas.<br>6. CONTEMPORARY SHANENIGANS.


End file.
